WB Kids Sports: Tokyo 2020 Olympic Showdown
is an American crossover sports video game. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on March 6th, 2020. Synopsis When the WB Kids characters are invited the Tokyo Olympics, they engage in a series of competitions to show their skills and reach TBD. Teams Italic: team leader(s). *'Bunny All-Stars:' consisting exclusively of Looney Tunes characters. **'Members:' Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, the Road Runner and Taz. **'Special Sport:' basketball. *'Scooby-Doobies:' consisting exclusively of Hanna-Barbera characters. **'Members:' Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Penelope Pitstop and Jonny Quest. **'Special Sport:' TBD *'Mystic Slammers:' consisting exclusively of miscellaneous Warner Bros. Animation characters. **'Members:' Miranda Phillips, replace Unikitty due the deal with the Globe, might be one more of the Paintders (not Shoney), one of the other Xiaolin or Bunnicula characters or Drix, Ashton Paintders, Bunnicula, Osmosis Jones, Lion-O, Omi and Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo. **'Special Sport:' TBD *'Justice Heroes:' consisting exclusively of DC Comics characters. **'Members:' Bruce Wayne/Batman, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and John Constantine. **'Special Sport:' TBD *'Speedy Peeps:' consisting exclusively of pre-2007 Warner Bros. Games characters. **'Members:' Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Evelynn Rodriguez, Aurelie Olsen, Charlotte Painex, Maria Jaxon, Kitrina, Gayle and Bailey Paintowski. **'Special Sport:' rhythmic gymnastics. *'Space Boys:' consisting exclusively of post-2007 Warner Bros. Games characters. **'Members:' Red, Yellow, Jeffrey Morrison/Howler, Bella Stoker, Violet, Aurora, Fluke and Anna Lois Carmichael. **'Special Sport:' TBD *'Mighty Samurais:' consisting exclusively of pre-2010 Cartoon Network characters. **'Members:' Samurai Jack, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Grim Reaper, Billy and Mandy and Ben Tennyson. **'Special Sport:' TBD *'CN:' consisting exclusively of post-2010 Cartoon Network characters. **'Members:' Mordecai and Rigby, Finn "the Human" Mertens and Jake the Dog, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, Steven Universe, Bigfoot, Alien and Nessie, Eric McEdderson and Claire the Ghost, K.O. and Frank and Emma Woodson. **'Special Sport:' TBD *'Really Rottens:' consisting exclusively of antagonists to the other teams. **'Members:' Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Marvin the Martian, Thrax, Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Gurkha and Sharp, the Naga, the Charmcaster and the Earl of Lemongrab. **'Special Sport:' TBD Referees *The Croc * Events *Archery *Basketball *Boxing * *Equestrian *Fencing *Football (soccer) * *Tennis *Track *Triple Jump *Rugby Sevens *Rythmic Gymnastics *Swimming * *Volleyball Gameplay Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Miranda Phillips, Evelynn Rodriguez and Gayle *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Dee Bradley Baker as the Road Runner, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse *Jim Cummings as Taz and Dick Dastardly *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Muttley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Danica McKellar as Penelope Pitstop *Will Friedle as Jonny Quest and Lion-O *Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders * as Bunnicula *Phil LaMarr as Osmosis Jones and Samurai Jack *Tara Strong as Omi and Bubbles Utonium *Carlos Alazraqui as Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sam Daly as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Susan Eisenberg as Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Michael Rosenbaum as Barry Allen/The Flash *Alanna Ubach as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Josh Keaton as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Kitrina *Alan Tudyk as John Constantine *Matthew Mercer as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Janice Kawaye as Aurelie Olsen and Anna Lois Carmichael *Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex and Blossom Utonium *Andrea Baker as Maria Jaxon *Jessica DiCicco as Bailey Paintowski *Johnny Yong Bosch as Red *Kari Wahlgren as Yellow and the Charmcaster *Charlie Schlatter as Jeffrey Morrison/Howler (human form) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jeffrey Morrison/Howler (werewolf form) *Jennifer Hale as Bella Stoker *Lara Jill Miller as Violet *Hynden Walch as Aurora and Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Mark Hamill as Fluke *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium *Candi Milo as Dexter *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo * as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Greg Eagles as the Grim Reaper *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy and the Naga *Grey Griffin as Mandy and Claire the Ghost *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Jeremy Shada as Finn "the Human" Mertens *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Seth Green as Bigfoot and Eric McEdderson *Keith Ferguson as Alien and Gurkha *Cree Summer as Nessie *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Greg Cipes as Frank Woodson *Ashley Johnson as Emma Woodson *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian *Khary Payton as Thrax *Travis Willingham as Sharp *Justin Roiland as the Earl of Lemongrab * Trivia *The cover for the game features Bugs, Scooby, Miranda, Collin, Red, Batman, Samurai Jack, Mordecai, Rigby, Dick Dastardly and Muttley on it. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:WB Kids Category:Olympics Category:2020 Summer Olympic Games Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E Category:PEGI 3 Category:2020 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas